mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Buffalo
:You might also be looking for Albino Buffalo, an American Buffalo, yet white. The American is an animal found in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition and Red Dead Redemption, part III The New Life. Info The buffalo is a very large, herbivorous animal that can be used as a mount once unlocked in the games' multiplayer. Despite its name within the game, what is known as the American buffalo is scientifically an American bison - only distantly related to the buffalo. In 1890's, however, the American bison was commonly known as a buffalo, and is still called a buffalo today, although the term bison or M. Bison (a nod to the Street Fighter character) is also used. Buffalo are highly valuable when skinned. Revolver In the mission "MacFarlane's Ranch", the bandits Julias Grimes and Charlie Mash arrive on the scene riding buffalos. If Boonie MacFarlane kills one of them, she is able to ride their buffalo for the remainder of the mission. The New Life When the player first enters West Virginia, buffalo roam the Great Plains in large herds. Like all animals, buffalo can be hunted, but with one downside: they never respawn, so if the player kills too many of the buffalo, the plains will forever be empty of these magnificent beasts, unless in a random encounter where a man will be hunting a buffalo despite being nearly extinct. Location Buffalo can be found in the Great Plains, most commonly to the west of Gold Town out in the wide open land. Also rarely east of Aurora's Lake. The buffalo are grouped in herds, consisting of many buffalos. The herds are startled easily and they disperse when any shots are fired, so using the dead eye targeting system and aiming for multiple headshots is recommended. The herd usually regroups after a day. As said before, unlike most other animals in the game, buffalo do not respawn. Killing at least twenty buffalo means there will no longer be any buffalos in the Great Plains nor anywhere else in West Virginia. Trivia *The buffalo mount in multiplayer, when summoned, will run away from the player, frightened, to the nearest field and graze there, which can be a real pain in the ass at a dangerous hit and run situation. The only way to prevent this is to stand still and allow the buffalo to approach the player, thus making it one of the most disliked mounts in multiplayer. *Buffalo can be seen being hunted by a trio of hunters riding on horses while travelling to Fallen Creek during the mission "At Home With Dutch". *In a glitch, if the player shoots and kills a buffalo, it will fall to the ground, raise up and stand still then fall back down. *At night the buffalo herds move into the Wreck of the Serendipity area. *Sometimes after killing a buffalo, tragic music will play. This reflects the general view that their overhunting was a tragedy. *There's a rare glitch, when the player kills a buffalo, it will lay dead then come back to life as if never killed (wish it was like this in real life). *Buffalo Soldier is nicknamed after a buffalo, obviously. Gallery Buffalo_herd.jpg|Buffalo herd in Great Plains. Buffalo_Revolver.png|A buffalo in Red Dead Revolver. Buffalo.png|3D model of a buffalo. M_Bizon.jpg|M Bison. Bye_sun.jpg|Oh, no, he didn't!? Buffalos_on_sun.jpg|Buffalos out on sun. Category:RDR Category:Animals Category:Dying race Category:Deceased Characters Category:Americans